Memories Forgotten and Found
by Gemm
Summary: In which are various calamities: A missing Princess, a Dark Lord bent on Vengeance, lost Hope, the Marauders, and a young woman who can alter the fate of Nations. James/Lily, very Alternate-Universe.
1. I Heard the News Today, Oh Boy

**Memories Forgotten and Found**

**GN: **Hello and Welcome to a new adventure into the realms of fantasy and adventure! My name is Gemm and I will be your translator between this world and ours. I would like to welcome all newcomers and all returners from the original story "A Memory and Ten Years Forgotten", which can be found through my profile. This story promises to be one of turmoil and heartache, during which observers and translator may be ridiculously confused, angry or sad. Fasten your seat-belts and hold onto your keyboards, it's going to be a bumpy ride!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is taken from that series. I also do not own the initial idea that set the ball rolling, which is the story of Anastasia (the version which inspired me was the 20th Century Fox Animated Movie). I also do not own anything that even reminds people of novels by Tamora Pierce, even though the concepts for Healing and generic magic were inspired by her. I also do not own any of the lyrics or songs which inspired each individual chapter.

**GN:** On a second note, each of the chapters is inspired by either a song or a specific line from a song.  
I challenge thee to decipher the song and be the first to guess it**.**

**

* * *

****Chapter One: I Heard the News Today, Oh Boy**  


Lily Evangeline Marie Evans was desperately hanging onto her Grandmother Marie's hand as they ran. Farther and farther; as far away as possible from people wishing them harm. As they were racing, Lily lost her footing and two long, bony, pale hands seized their opportunity.

"Grandmama!" Lily screamed as her small grip on the hand of her cherished grandmother's was severed.

"Lily!" Marie turned around, frantically looking for the tiny redheaded child in the near pitch-back forest.

Lily screamed as loud as her little lungs could. "Let go of me!"

Marie, pinpointing the sound, sprinted over to her. Upon reaching Lily, she grabbed her flailing hands and pulled as hard as she could in an attempt to release her young granddaughter from her captor.

"Let her go!" Marie yelled to the owner of the hands.

"Let me go please!" Lily pleaded, struggling to free herself.

"You'll never ever, escape me child, never!" A man, the Dark Lord Voldemort, sneered at her.

Lily kicked hard at where she supposed his face was and caused Voldemort to release his grip.

For an odd reason, various trees surrounding the fighting humans pulled Voldemort away from Lily and Marie. The two ran out of the forest, trying to latch onto an available portkey that would take them out of Karlieh. Lily lost her desperate clutch on her grandmother's hand as Marie reached a center of a portkey.

"Lily! Take my hand! Hold onto my hand!" Marie yelled over the immense amount of people who were trying to escape from the Death Eaters.

"Don't let go!" Lily yelled back, and then screamed as a fresh flow of people separated her from her grandmother. The force of the flow of separation caused Lily to hit her head on the cement platform-and everything went black.

"_So many lives had been destroyed that night. What had always been, now was gone. You cannot know the meaning of Forever until you have lost everything. And I fear myself, that my Lily-my most beloved grandchild- I fear that I may never see her again."_

**

* * *

GN: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Sugar is Sweet and so are Reviews!**


	2. I'll Write Home Everyday

**Memories Forgotten and Found  
Chapters: 2  
Word Count: 2,937  
****Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is taken from that series. I also do not own the initial idea that set the ball rolling, which is the story of Anastasia (the version which inspired me was the 20th Century Fox Animated Movie). I also do not own anything that even reminds people of novels by Tamora Pierce, even though the concepts for Healing and generic magic were inspired by her. I also do not own any of the lyrics or songs which inspired each individual chapter.

**GN: **Welcome to the second installment of "Memories". In this chapter you will meet some of the main characters, and be introduced to the central conflict which permeates the rest of the story. There is a lot of information in this chapter, and ye be warned.  
As a reminder, each of the chapters is inspired by either a song or a specific line from a song.  
I challenge thee to decipher the song and be the first to guess it.**  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter Two: In Which I'll Write Home Everyday**  


The large, worn, gray building that deceivingly held so much laughter and love melted into the surrounding hills which were currently devoid of snow. Lil Rose Walker sighed, gazing upon the sight for the last time. That particular Wizarding Orphanage had been her home ever since she could remember, and she would always miss it, but remember the place with fondness. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she thought about all of the little tykes that she was leaving behind; the children who had affectionately called her 'Momma Lil'. Her heart broke when she thought about all the destruction that was causing more and more children to be sent to Orphanages, and she contemplated, not for the first time, going back and helping. But she couldn't.

There wasn't much she could do. True, she did have a basic education, but she didn't have the one that she could have had at Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort was rising like a hot air balloon on a pleasant day without much breeze, and Lil was petrified that the people she cherished most in this world would be gone forever.

She continued walking. It was a clear autumn day, very few clouds tainted the skies, and the road, dusty from the unusual lack of precipitation, unwound gracefully before her tiny feet. Distracted, she fingered the necklace which had been found about her neck when she had been taken to the Orphanage. Inspected carefully, one could make out an inscription in flowing silver lettering: "Together in Karlieh". These ominous silver words were surrounded by an intricate, almost oceanic pattern of light and dark turquoise. The entire pendant, which she believed to be some sort of locket but was unable to open, was set on a thin silver chain which reached to the middle of her chest. It obviously had significant monetary value, but Lil couldn't trade it for anything in the whole world. Anything that is, except for all her memories before she was found.

Lil, on the average scale, was a small girl. Approximately 5 feet tall, she was 18 years old but still sported the energy of a child, and the maturity of wizards twice her age. Her long, wavy to the point of frizzy, auburn hair reached the small of her back and swayed pleasantly as she walked. Her almond-shaped, emerald-colored orbs that were usually bright and sparkling with amusement were closed with enjoyment as she took a deep breath of the crisp fall air, allowing it to fill her body, and finally releasing it slowly.

Idly, she contemplated her name-something she didn't do often. While indicative of her small size, her acquaintances would protest that the name applied to her spirit. She was uncommonly generous and kind, so much so that Headmaster Dumbledore remarked about her traits that "if we could stretch it as far as it would go, it would encompass the world twice over and then some". Her vivacity and hunger for knowledge occasionally marked her as meddlesome, but it was rather infectious.

Lil Rose Walker was not her real name-or at least, not the name she was born with, unless it was an ironic twist of fate. The description of her size had stuck, and Lil had not the slightest inclination to change it. She had been found wandering the roads when she was about eight years old, and immediately taken to the local Healers, who had declared a permanent state of amnesia, and then to a nearby Wizarding Orphanage when it was discovered that she had magical talent. She had been trained to defend herself, apparate, and legally use magic, but it wasn't enough for her.

Lil was disappointed that she had never actually been able to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was the most popular, _safe_ and respected school that Wizarding parents wanted their children to attend. To her knowledge, she didn't have any family to support her application, so she didn't go. Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had come to the orphanage as often as he could to train Lil and other children the same age and older than herself.

The wandering was imperative, because Lil had absolutely no idea where Karlieh was. When she had questioned her professor, he had said that it was very old, you could not simply apparate into the realm, and he warned her against going there. From what she knew, the Dark Lord had destroyed the reigning family almost ten years ago, successfully murdering all save two; a little girl named Lily and her grandmother Marie.

She stopped at a crossroads, pondering which way to go, when her stomach released a growl of protest. Sitting at the road-sign distinguishing the locations to where each road would lead, she opened her pack and took out some bread, cheese and some milk that she had managed to keep cool. As she was eating her bread she pondered what she knew of the family, subconsciously determining her course.

The Evans' family was large, with five children; four daughters, and a son. Petunia, Violet, Rose, Lily and Benjamin. She found it amusing that the daughters were named after flowers and wondered about the significance of the name of the son. From what she had read, Benjamin had been often ill during his short life, a most unusual circumstance for the vibrant and active family. The parents, Nicholas and Danielle, had been the most genuinely kind, caring and respectful rulers that Karlieh had ever seen. When she had questioned Professor Dumbledore about them, he voiced the grave opinion that Voldemort, because of the equality and respect in Karlieh, had believed them to be "blood traitors" and was therefore compelled to extinguish them.

Her professor had also gracefully left the conversation with an interesting tidbit that wasn't covered in any history book: each child had so much magic and potential that one skill shone above all others. For Petunia it involved thread and cloth, though she was never mistaken for a seamstress because of her vivid temper. Violet had the gift of Healing, and eventually would have been Chief Healer in Karlieh. Young Rose had shown an affinity for Herbology and other Earthly magics, her rapidly expanding power consisting of natural elements and materials borrowed directly from the earth in their raw form. Benjamin possessed the talent of Weather Magic, and if he had survived he would have become the most powerful Weather Wizard-though no one surmised that he would ever have been able to conduct weather in raw tones without severe consequences to the landscape and himself. Finally, little Lily had a connection with all living creatures that had penetrated deeper than had ever been recorded. Lily would also have the ability, as she grew older, to have "premonitions" or "visions" that would enable Lily to see things beyond her control. This could have had to do with her ability to communicate with all living beings, and was a sketchy gift.

Lil was awakened from her musings by the soft '_mew_' of a kitten. Placing her food aside, she rose to investigate.

After a moment, she determined that the kitten was nowhere in sight, but she kept hearing that soft cry. So she listened. There, behind the brush-she discovered a fox trap which held the struggling kitten. Bending over, she murmured softly to the vulnerable animal and released it from bondage. To her surprise, the kitten did not flee, but stared up at her with green eyes flecked with brown. Sighing, she straightened with her arms akimbo. "I s'ppose this means I have to keep an eye on you now."

In response, the kitten purred and began to twine around her feet. Picking the small, white cat up she moved back to where her food was and began to feed her new charge.

On a bare branch several meters away, a snowy owl observed the odd scene. This snowy owl was a little different from the other members of her species, tending towards sleeping at night rather than during the day. She also thought quite a bit and observed others, which is unusual for wild owls. Yet, those weren't the only things-this snowy owl was on a mission, for lack of a better term, to comb forests and various uninhabited areas for a certain lost princess.

Now, the majority of the Wizarding World had long accepted that Lily Evans had probably died with her family, though there was no body. The belief of the minority was then the direct opposite, and what this snowy owl worked with. Dowager Empress Marie, Crown Prince James Potter, Sirs Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, Headmaster Dumbledore, Headmistress McGonagall, as well as numerous others-one of which being Tom Riddle. This particular snowy owl would have most certainly known whether young Lily had died because of her connection with animals. Miss Evans had reached the point in her growth that her untimely demise would have rendered a dramatic shift in the natural balance-and yet, there was no such disturbance. Other prominent members in the Minority would have been aware of Lily's departure from the mortal realms as well. The Dowager Empress would have been aware because of the bond between grandmother and youngest grandchild. The Crown Prince and his Marauding friends would have missed their final Marauder. The snowy owl had picked up the names they had used, and noticed that after Voldemort's attack, they had never used them again.

Stretching her wings, she kicked off the stripped branch, landing gently on the young woman's shoulder.

"Why hullo there, mum," Lil smiled. "My, aren't you a beaut?" She reached into her bag of meager provisions and produced a sugar cube, offering it to the owl in place of a legitimate treat. "Now, why aren't you asleep, wise one?"

_It's far too jolly to sleep in the day; it's much nicer to sleep in peace after it sets,_ the snowy owl responded, curious as to the girl's reaction.

The woman regarded her a moment with her emerald eyes, calculating in her head. "You talked to me, didn't you?

The owl responded with a solemn nod-though secretly she was ecstatic.

"Well, I'm inclined to agree, mum. What should I call you, aside from 'mum', that is?" Lil asked, her curiosity piqued. This wasn't the first time something had communicated with her-in fact she had grown used to it over the years. But the owl puzzled her; she liked puzzles.

_Hedwig, if you please dear. _

"Alright, Hedwig. What's your purpose?" Lil asked, taking the owl down from her shoulder to her knee so she didn't have to crane her head so far.

_I am looking for someone. _

"Who?"

_Full of questions, aren't we?_

Lil blushed and ducked her head, though her eyes held a sparkle of amusement.

_She's about your age, your coloring, with much power._

Lil frowned as she stroked the kitten in her lap. "Why ever would she be missing?"

_Events that took place long ago separated her from her path. I am charged with finding her and returning her to safety and those that love her, _Hedwig answered, inwardly confident that this was little Lily.

Lil smiled sadly as she fingered her locket. She wished that someone was looking for her.

"How long have you been looking?" Lil asked.

_It'll be ten years in a few months,_ Hedwig answered, careful not to give too much away.

Lil frowned. _I wonder if she's looking for that little girl,_ she pondered.

_Indeed my dear, I am,_ Hedwig responded.

Lil's face held one of mild surprise. "I didn't speak. Yet, you heard me. I can communicate through thought as well?"

Hedwig hooted. _It would seem so._

_Indeed it would,_ Lil mused, a wry smile on her face. _I have a question for you, mum_.

Hedwig regarded her curiously, silently asking her to continue.

_I'm a little lost,_ she admitted sheepishly. _My original plan was to travel to Karlieh, or what was left. It's such a curiosity, and I wanted to see it before I moved on with my life. Do you happen to know which way to go?_

Hedwig was silent, though her thoughts were scrambling everywhere. _She wants to go to the old palace. Oh dear._

_I can bring you there, little one. I must warn you against going, though._

_I know of the dangers, Hedwig,_ Lil responded quickly. _Dumbledore has already tried his hardest to deter me to no avail. _

Hedwig was again thrown for a loop. _ You were a student at Hogwarts?_

Lil shook her head, scowling at the ground. _No, events occurred that prevented me from doing so._

Hedwig paused, weighing the options of pressing the matter or letting it pass.

The kitten was now incredibly bored, so she started playing with the one thing that was nearby and shiny-Lil's necklace.

"Uh-uh, I don't think so, little one," Lil smiled at the innocent expression of the kitten. "You'll break the chain and manage to swallow it, and I don't fancy you'll enjoy that."

The kitten seemed to pout as she sat down with a little more force than necessary.

Hedwig was amused. _What was she swiping at?_

_My locket,_ Lil replied, closing her hand around it. Hedwig hooted softly and nudged her hand, so as to get a better look.

They say curiosity killed the cat, but in this case, curiosity would have ended up feeding the cat. Hedwig's thoughts scrambled in every direction as she weighed her options. _This_ was her proof.

"Now, m'dear, do you have a name?" Lil asked, a motherly tone to her voice.

_No, mum. I'd like one if it wasn't too much trouble,_ she replied in a small voice.

Lil pondered. "Síocháin (1) would suit you I believe," Lil suggested.

_What does it mean?_ Hedwig asked, curious.

_It means 'peace' in a language that I barely learned, but some of my friends speak..._spoke_ the language fluently,_ Lil responded, hoping Hedwig didn't notice the slip.

Síocháin purred in delight at her new name, and Lil scratched her tummy as she purred. Noticing a dark spot, she chuckled. Feeling Hedwig's amber eyes on her, she elaborated. _She has a small spot on her stomach, and I was reminded of my own birthmark._

Hedwig hooted softly. _Where's yours?_

Lil lifted her shirt slightly, showing Hedwig a small, crude heart that was only a few shades darker than Lil's exceedingly fair skin. Another piece of proof.

Lil righted her shirt and stretched, concerned about the rapid decay in light. _I need to keep going, Hedwig._ _You mentioned that you knew my destination?_

Hedwig spread her wings and flew to a nearby branch, watching as Lil settled little Síocháin in a threadbare pocket. Taking in the young woman's appearance, Hedwig concluded that she wasn't a runaway, nor was she wealthy. She also noted the sheer amount of magic which permeated the vicinity. Certainly, this young woman was powerful and cannot have escaped the attention of someone in an authoritative position-for both sides. Shifting her weight between claws, Hedwig was nervous. She knew that she had to get to Dumbledore, and she knew that she could not leave the girl alone. Who knew what trouble she'd get into in Karlieh, on purpose _or_ accidental. She pushed her thoughts aside so as not to give the girl worry, but she couldn't help but wonder . . . and hope.

* * *

**(1)**** Síocháin means "peace" according to Irishionary (dot) com . I am unsure of how it is pronounced, but I pronounce it (probably incorrectly) like Sheeoh-kawn. If anyone really knows how to say th****e name, please communicate it in a review or PM.**

* * *

**GN: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Sugar is Sweet and So are Reviews!**

**P.S. The title of the first chapter is from "A Day in the Life" by The Beatles on Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (©1967) **


	3. It's Been A Hard Day's Night

**Memories Forgotten and Found  
Chapters: 3  
Word Count: 3,794  
****Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is taken from that series. I also do not own the initial idea that set the ball rolling, which is the story of Anastasia (the version which inspired me was the 20th Century Fox Animated Movie). I also do not own anything that even reminds people of novels by Tamora Pierce, even though the concepts for Healing and generic magic were inspired by her. I also do not own any of the lyrics or songs which inspired each individual chapter.  
**  
GN: **Thus begins the third epoch of our journey. More characters and other facets of our central conflict are introduced. The relationship between the Marauders is interesting, and may seem awkward, though that is the result of the times they are living in. Enjoy!  
As always, each of the chapters is inspired by either a song or a specific line from a song.  
I challenge thee to decipher the song and be the first to guess it.

**

* * *

****Chapter Three: In Which It's Been a Hard Day's Night**  


"This. . .is like searching for the proverbial needle in the largest haystack ever constructed," Sirius Black commented to no one in particular as he bundled deeper into his thick cloak.

The Marauders were walking around the old castle in Karlieh and the surrounding streets, not making eye contact with passerby, and ridiculously focused on their mission.

Peter Pettigrew brushed his mousy brown hair out of his face and sighed, having heard this argument before. "If we happen to be so lucky to even _happen_ to find her, I pray we do the right thing." He stared up at the castle, pondering.

"Have any of you ever thought of venturing inside, you know, to see what it's like after years of vacancy?" Peter hesitantly asked his friends, Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin.

James ran a hand through his mop of black hair thoughtfully.

Sirius on the other hand, raised an eyebrow and cocked his head at Pete, causing his chin-length black hair to fall to one side. He gave the question some consideration, or at least what consideration he thought due.

Remus Lupin rubbed the stubble on his chin as his blue-grey eyes narrowed in concentration. None of these patterns of consideration were new, but rather habits that the Marauders had developed during their times at Hogwarts.

James shrugged. "Honestly no, not really. Do you want to?"

Sirius' gray eyes lit up and he jumped up and down, the epitome of a toddler that has been told that he's getting candy. "C'mon, let's go!"

Remus, the ever sensible one, hung back and tugged at his scarf nervously. "You _do_ realize that we aren't even technically supposed to be here, right?"

The other three turned back to face him.

He put his gloved hands up in a sign of 'no offense' and spoke again, giving reasons. "I'm just saying that this is _his_ territory and you know very well that he could recognize us-that _anyone_ could recognize us."

The expressions of the three turned simultaneously into frowns at Remus, who plowed ahead.

"James, you're the freaking Crown Prince of a country who hasn't yet fallen under his rule! Sirius, he's out for your family's blood; Peter, you're a great strategist and would be an exceedingly powerful asset to his armies! And I . . ."

James noted that Remus was suddenly more subdued. "We know Remus, we realize. In our eyes, it's absolutely _nothing_ to be ashamed of because you are still you. Others. . . .well, they all tend to be a _tad_ bit afeared of your furry little problem."

Sirius nodded. "We know that we're all risking capture, but if we knew it was safe there'd be no fun. What do you think we are? A bunch of pansies? Hence, wands."

Peter agreed. "Nobody's checked there-ever. She could still be locked up in there, after ten years, anything can happen really. The actual chances of that happening though are astoundi-"

Sirius clamped a hand over the slightly shorter boy's mouth. "We know Pete. Stop rambling. The chances are blah, blah, blah. I don't mean to be offensive, but we don't care at this point."

Peter smiled sheepishly as the hand was removed from his face.

"Way to be blunt, Sirius," Remus commented with a small smile as they walked forwards.

"Sirius is the name, and extreme bluntness is my game," he winked at James, who rolled his eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that, guys. So, we going in?"

Remus sighed. "Why not?"

Sirius bounded ahead and after a few steps, turned to face them so they could still talk. "Hey James, didn't Marie give you that box-thingamabob recently?"

"Yeah," James replied, pulling it out of his pocket, a slip of parchment attached. "She said that it was Lily's. Auntie Marie grabbed it right before they left," James hands made the silver box seem the smallest thing in the world as he handed it to Sirius, his hand trembling.

Sirius studied the box for a moment, also reading the paper. Halting his backwards path, he asked James a simple question. "What exactly is supposed to open it?"

"A locket." At the unbelieving looks he received, James elaborated. "Presumably she's wearing it about her neck. It's a silver and turquoise locket with the same design as the box. She said that it was their secret as to what was in there and she wouldn't tell me."

They walked in silence as each Marauder remembered their fallen comrade. The first one to snap back to reality was Remus. Now, normally, he was not the 'cheering' person in the group. Despite that knowledge, he needed to be as the circumstances were entirely different. Something was deeply bothering James and it was affecting all of them.

"Well, I think we'll find her, as a matter of fact, I'm _sure_ of it," Remus attempted. He wasn't very successful.

Peter came to Remus' rescue by raising his hands in frustration. "This is all too much _drama_ for me!

Sirius gave a hearty laugh at Peter's actions, and even James had to crack a smile.  
**  


* * *

**

**GN: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Sugar is Sweet and So are Reviews!**

**P.S. Chapter Two was inspired by the song "All My Loving" by The Beatles from With the Beatles (copyright 1963)**


	4. All These Places Have Their Moments

**Memories Forgotten and Found  
****Chapters: 4  
Story Word Count: 7,622  
****Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is taken from that series. I also do not own the initial idea that set the ball rolling, which is the story of Anastasia (the version which inspired me was the 20th Century Fox Animated Movie). I also do not own anything that even reminds people of novels by Tamora Pierce, even though the concepts for Healing and generic magic were inspired by her.

**GN:** As usual, the fourth chapter follows the third. This is a longer section than most of the chapters, the word count for this chapter alone being 3,826. The beginning of the interactions are documented, and personalities are are at least partially revealed.  
The hunt is still on for the inspiring songs behind the chapters, don't be dawdling!

**

* * *

****Chapter Four: In Which All These Places Have Their Moments**

For several hours the small troupe traveled comfortably. Lil was constantly asking questions to Hedwig about anything and everything, and Hedwig was responding with amusement.

_Do you see it?_ Hedwig asked with a soft hoot.

Lil frowned. She could barely make out the dilapidated capital in the distance. Stopping by a patch of boulders, she rummaged in her pack for the rest of her scant food to share with her companions. There wasn't much-a few cubes of sugar which she gave to Hedwig, the remaining milk which she shared with Síocháin, and the remainder of her bread and cheese. She frowned, things were starting to look grim, and she didn't fancy being in the open during the night.

Síocháin looked up at her and softly mewed in reassurance. Smiling softly, she finished the remainder of her meal and took out her wand, twirling it absentmindedly. Ten and one-quarter inches, Willow, Springy and a unicorn hair for the core. She had been told that it was excellent for Charm-work and spells.

After a moment, she straightened and replaced Síocháin in her pocket, hoping to reach some kind of shelter in Karlieh before darkness truly fell.

Crossing a steep hill, they reached the summit and were met with a dazzling sight. As the sun was due to set in the next half-candle mark or so, the group was met with a clear, pristine view of the capital. The sun's rays glanced off Church towers and buildings that had any sort of shiny surface, creating a blazing streak of color and activity. Except...there was no activity.

"Glory be," Lil whispered. Despite the city's neglect and the destruction spawned by Voldemort, the city had a weathered and fantastic beauty.

Hedwig gave a small sigh. _It's beautiful even now. The city's inhabitants remember who ruled before and who loved and cared for them in their times of need, while Voldemort they hate, and yet respect at the same time. _

Lil chuckled. _It's an odd relationship isn't it? If it's gorgeous now, I can only imagine what it was like years ago._

Cautiously, Lil picked her way down the cliff-side, still maintaining her conversation with Hedwig. _I love it even now. Part of me feels like I belong here, for some _unknown_ reason._

A sharp gust of wind nearly knocked Lil over as she precariously stood on a small ledge. Shivering, she held the cliff-face and wrapped her thin cloak even tighter around her.

Hedwig hooted in concern. _Keep going, dear. We have to enter through the back entrance of the palace, a bit of a walk once this part's over._

Lil gritted her teeth against the cold and managed to make it safely down the hill, keeping to the tree-line.

She followed the edge of the forest until she reached a gate. Hearing a wagon pass by, she quickly cast a disillusionment charm on herself and Síocháin.

Following it, she watched. From her observations, she could see that it was a family, probably coming in to trade their goods. They appeared undernourished and gray with exhaustion. They were stopped from entry by robed soldiers with silver masks. Lil shivered, _Death Eaters_.

Hedwig hooted softly as she flew ahead, scouting.

Lil watched as they searched the wagon for stowaways, the family looking nervous. They found one, and Lil's heart clenched as a little girl was made visible and torn from the wagon. She must have been about twelve years old, and a wand was in her hand. The Death Eater holding her obviously wasn't expecting her to defend herself as she stunned him and squiggled from his grasp-making a break for the tree line. His companions seemed unfazed as one of them calmly sent a green jet of light at the running girl. Lil held her breath as she realized it was the killing curse. The girl dodged it and disappeared into the trees.

Quickly, Lil picked her way silently towards where the girl disappeared. "Psst! Psst!"

"Get _down,_" the girl was hiding behind a grouping of boulders, breathing rapidly from her sprint.

"What's happened?"

"What do you _think_?" the girl snappishly replied.

Lil scowled. "Alright. Why were you hiding?"

The girl looked up at her, a shocked look on her face. "You're kidding, right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

The girl looked down. "You ain't from 'round here."

Lil shook her head. "No, dear."

She sighed. "I was trying to get in the city to see my family. It's always easy to sneak out, but never easy to sneak back in."

Lil frowned. "Why did you leave?"

"To join the revolution! Tis better than receiving no schooling or food in the city."

Lil pondered. "Is it really that bad?"

The girl shrugged. "It is for people like us, who aren't purebloods. Dad and me mum always talk about how it was before all this war. I don' remember 'cause I was so little."

Lil smiled sadly. "It will get better, dear."

Hedwig gave an impatient hoot from a nearby branch. _We have to go before dark settles_.

"I know Hedwig," Lil replied, giving the girl a small hug and murmured something that Hedwig couldn't distinguish, but it made the girl smile a little.

They moved quickly, and Lil cast an illusion on Hedwig to appear like a normal barn owl, for her white coat was terribly noticeable.

They reached the back wall of the city, the castle barely thirty yards beyond. _Hedwig,_ Lil pondered. _Do you suppose they monitor apparation in and out of the city?_

Hedwig hooted softly. _There's an anti-apparation jinx over most of it, and even then I'm sure they monitor everything._ Hedwig searched for a way in, remembering that the boys used to come down here and cross through the back yards of the castle, eventually blurring into the city itself. After a moment, she found what she had been seeking. _There's a small hole over here dear._

Lil smiled, relieved that she didn't have to attempt to scale such a large wall unnoticed.

Slipping through the hole, they found themselves in an enclosed garden. Lil paused, a tingling feeling spreading through her hands and into the pit of her stomach. _It's odd_, she remarked. _There's something...familiar here_.

Hedwig said nothing, but allowed herself an inward smile as Lil inspected the remains of the untouched garden.

Lil explored through the rubbish, being careful not to disturb what was natural cover. Gently she brushed her hand along the tattered swing, the ropes frayed and the wooden board slightly warped. She heard laughter and teasing to her right. Spinning, she looked for the source of the sound, but saw nothing. She listened again, placing her hand on the swing.

"_Come on Rose! Push me!"_  
"_Not at the moment, dear."_  
"_Aw, Rose please?"  
:sigh: "Alright Tiger Lily."_

Lil shook her head as she abruptly terminated the connection. Wandering around, she found a door amongst the sleeping vine tendrils. _Hedwig, over here._

The door opened with ease, and it was a quick sprint across frosty ground to a door hanging off one remaining hinge. It appeared that they had entered through the kitchen. A quick survey told Lil that the food which would have been here was either gone or rotten, and she pressed forward, Hedwig perched on her shoulder.

The trio entered a large hallway. As Hedwig lifted off to scout for any possible danger, Lil soundlessly let Síocháin out of her pocket to explore. Slowly, Lil passed the dusty paintings and the grimy tapestries. The walls seemed to whisper as she passed, and she sporadically heard sounds of laughter and chatter surrounding her; it didn't startle her as much as it probably should.

_All clear,_ Hedwig called from about ten yards away.

Lil approached the end of the hallway and was greeted with the sight of a large ballroom and dramatic grand staircase.

_In its day,_ Hedwig started,_ this place would have been shining._

Smiling slightly, Lil leaned against the banister, and the image of four girls of varying ages laughing and spinning around in their fine ball-gowns while couples danced around them greeted her.

_This is the Grand Staircase_, Hedwig informed her._ If you were a noble or prominent citizen in Karlieh, and your daughter was between sixteen and eighteen, she would have been introduced to the Royal Court. The girls would have to walk down the stairs, a most formidable task. You would have been introduced as well, since you're old enough._

Blushing slightly, Lil walked down the stairs, her head held high and back ramrod straight. Her left hand trailed gracefully on the railing, giving the appearance of guidance. For one blissful moment, she was a lady of the Royal Court, floating down a set of stairs to acknowledge her monarchs, dressed in a gown of sea green, her hair in its usual curly mass with emeralds at her throat and earlobes and glass slippers to complete the ensemble. If only for a moment.

Hedwig looked fondly at the girl whom she had discovered much with over the course of a few hours. More than ever, the owl was convinced that this was little Lily Evans, and no one would ever be able to convince her otherwise.

As she neared the middle of the stairs, Lil felt someone (or thing, she couldn't quite identify it) move behind her. Twisting and drawing her wand, she miscalculated the amount of step room and fell down the rest of the stairs. Her pack and various belongings were strewn about on the marble floor as she landed in a heap.

"Bother," she grumbled, opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling. Her head hurt, and there was this throbbing coming from her left ankle. "Ow."

The thing that moved behind her rushed down the stairs, several other _things_ following it. It was a boy who appeared her age, with pale brown hair and clear blue eyes.

"I am so, _so_ un_believably_ sorry," he apologized, looking down at her.

Her eyes found the faces of three other boys, all about the same age, but none of them related. The heads were bent towards her and their expressions held a trifle bit of fear, most likely at what her reaction would be.

"Ow," she stated again, more clearly. Attempting to rise with one boy's help, she winced and put a hand to her head. "Going down."

"Are you okay?" asked the boy who was helping her. She took in his unruly black hair and thin wire glasses that covered his chocolate brown eyes. He gently laid her back down onto something soft. _Probly a cloak_, she mused.

"No. I chose to flail down a large staircase and lay on the dirty floor for fun," she rolled her eyes.

A beat passed. "That _was_ sarcasm, right?" Glasses-boy asked skeptically.

She looked at him and he shrugged. "It never hurts to ask, just in case, you know," he muttered, slightly embarrassed.

The first boy picked up her ankle and she bit down on her lip to prevent herself from screaming when he turned it.

"Does that hurt?" he asked, quite oblivious to her pain as he twisted it back into the correct position.

Inwardly she sighed, trying to focus so she wouldn't black out from the pain. Something tickled at the edge of her mind, and her focus was immediately lost as she fell into oblivion.

"Hey, hey girl," James felt her tight grip on his arm fail and her head loll to the side. "Fuck."

"Way to go Pete," Sirius half-chuckled from leaning against the railing of the staircase, "make her black out from her pain."

Remus rolled his eyes and gathered the girl's things that had been strewn across the floor.

Peter blushed as he muttered a spell to fix her obviously broken ankle. James gently tried rousing her, with minor results.

Remus moved the pack over next to her as she stirred a little. Peter went up to her head, as he was the resident healer.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

She mumbled something that Peter didn't catch but James did and smirked. After a moment, she opened her eyes and tried to sit up, swearing lightly.

"Hold up Missy," James said, trying to push her back down before she fell down.

The girl glared, and James found her eyes to be the most remarkable shade of green as she shrugged off his 'helpful' hand, managing to sit upright for a second or two before James caught her. There was a mental compromise and he leaned her slightly concussed form against him, since she obviously expressed a strong desire not to be on her back.

A snowy owl abruptly swept past them, landing on the edge of the stair rail and hooted softly.

The girl shrugged. "Just a bump mum, not a huge deal."

The owl seemed to glare as she let out another hoot, this time more insistent and scolding.

To this inquiry the girl glared. "How the hell am I supposed to know? 'S certainly not _my _fault!"

Sirius exchanged concerned glances with James and Peter. Remus was studying the interaction between the girl and owl.

"Hedwig!" Remus exclaimed, the puzzle coming together for him. The owl turned her amber eyes on him with a questioning hoot. "I knew it!"

"Uh, Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck?" James finished.

"That's a good question," Remus answered. "What're you doing here Hedwig?"

The owl seemed to roll her eyes at the girl, who emitted an abrupt laugh before she could stop herself.

"Did she say something particularly amusing?" Sirius asked, sarcasm practically pooling at his feet.

The girl sighed; it appeared that this wasn't the first sarcastic inquiry she'd had. "You, blondie," she pointed at Remus and paused. "_Remus,_ or so she tells me," she gestured to Hedwig. "She's sayin' that for all your smarts you are some kind of daft not to recognize her earlier."

Remus smiled and gave a slight bow to the owl. "I'm _terribly_ sorry, ma'am."

"She forgives you," the girl smiled slightly.

Peter interrupted the conversation. "Are you dizzy or feeling sick?"

"Excuse me?" she was confused, and for some reason, James was endeared by the expression.

"You probably have a concussion, however mild, from that spill down the stairs," Peter explained.

"Which we _are_ aware that the cause was not _my_ clumsiness," she shot back, her expression stern but her eyes laughing until she turned serious, "and I _don't_ have a concussion. Merely a minor headache, which was bound to come fairly soon anyway."

Peter had the decency to look down at her first accusation. "I admit that it was my fault. The fact is that you are highly likely to have at least a minor concussion, _girl_, and you'd best be concerned about it."

The girl's eyes narrowed at the tone with which he labeled her as a minor and as an inferior, however unintentionally. She lifted off the chest of the boy behind her, which she had to admit, was quite a nice chest, and was greeted by four pairs of hands helping her up.

"Bugger off, the lot of yeh! I don't need your _chivalry_," she snapped, her temper considerably shortened as she stood, leaning against the boy who was behind her when she was sitting.

"What's your name, girl?"

She glared again at the derogatory term. "Lil, and I am most certainly _not_ a _girl_."

Sirius smirked. "Are you a lad then?"

She raised an eyebrow as she stood up a little straighter, unconsciously directing his gaze to her developed chest.

"What's your name, truly?"

She shifted her weight to one leg and pushed off the boy who asked that most ridiculous question. "I told you. My name is Lil. Now, who are you? You aren't spies for old Voldie, are you?"

"I'm James," the boy who was behind her started. "That's Sirius, he's Peter, and there's Remus."

Sirius bowed to her and grasped a hand. "The Marauders are at your service, Lil Lady," laying a light kiss on her knuckle.

Lil raised her eyebrows as he continued. "May I say that it is _lovely_ to be introduced to such a woman as yourself."

"It's an absolute _pleasure_ to meet _you_, Sirius," she smiled as if she was infatuated with him, causing Sirius to grin. "It's such a _misfortune_ then that I must depart," she finished with a smirk as slipped her hand out of his and grabbed her pack in one fluid motion.

He stared after her as she offered an arm to Hedwig.

"Smooth, Padfoot," Remus rolled his eyes as James and Peter tried to stifle laughter.

"Padfoot?" Lil questioned, feeding Hedwig a sugar cube. The name sounded familiar, though she couldn't place where she'd heard it before.

"Yes my dearest," Sirius recovered a little. "We have alter-egos, and as manly men we must name them." She raised her eyebrows again, but her expression was of concentration. "I am the illustrious Padfoot, James is Prongs, Peter is Wormtail and Remus is Moony. I don't believe we have enough time in the world to illustrate how and why we chose those particular names."

There was a beat of silence. "It's simple really; you're animagi, though I can't see what sort of animal would constitute 'Moony'. Well, must be off. Ta!"

She left a stunned set of boys behind her as she slowly climbed the stairs. At least, until James caught up with her.

"Wait, Lil!"

She had reached the top and paused, turning slowly so as not to encounter any...surprises. "Yes, James?"

Hedwig lifted from her arm to perch on the banister, inwardly smiling as the boys clambered up the steps and Lil plopped an impatient Síocháin in her pocket.

Lil fiddled with her locket as the troop made their way up the rest of the steps, panting from running up them, observing the last remainders of light through the stained-glass windows. She frowned, trying to think of a place to stay for the night, and missed Peter's question.

"Hmm?"

"What's that around your neck?" James pointed as he repeated Pete's question.

Protectively, Lil closed her hand. "Just a trinket, nothing special."

Remus raised her eyebrows at her and she noted her grip on the 'trinket'. Letting her hand drop to the kitten in her pocket, she revealed a small silver locket.

"A locket?" Sirius asked, exchanging glances with James and Remus.

"Nothing special, I assure you," Lil repeated, slower.

"Can we see it then?" James asked, unconsciously reaching his right hand out.

"No," Lil responded.

"Please?" Peter asked, hoping to examine the necklace closer.

"No Peter. It wouldn't be a smart decision on my part," Lil insisted, decidedly uncomfortable.

There was a moment of silence. "_Anyway_, I actually have a reason for stopping you, Lil," James started.

Peter sighed as Remus muttered "Good Lord, here we go again."

Lil raised an eyebrow, and James either didn't hear or didn't care to hear. "Do you recognize this?" A silver box that looked like those in the window shops for engagement rings appeared in James' hands.

"What is it?" Lil asked, handling the box with care as she brushed a finger over the wave pattern of the turquoise inlay.

"Haven't the foggiest," James admitted, staring at the way she caressed the box and how perfectly it seemed to fit in her hands.

Peter and Sirius nodded behind him. "James, can we _have a word_?" Sirius interrupted, practically dragging the lanky boy a respectful distance from Lil.

"Are you _mad?_" Sirius rounded on him, and James was taken aback from the outburst.

"Which meaning are you referencing?" James responded, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius groaned. "Let us rephrase; are you _INSANE?_"

"Calm down, will you? I know exactly what I'm doing," James reassured.

"Now therein lays the problem; you _don't_ know what you're doing," Sirius was fuming, and it wasn't terribly subtle.

"Guys," Peter began in a soft voice, seemingly unnoticed by James and Sirius. The argument had escalated into harsh words and the occasional blow of pent-up anger and frustration. "Guuuuuyyyyyys."

Remus shrugged at Peter when the slightly shorter boy shot a pleading look at him. Peter gave a long, deep sigh before smacking the two across the back of their heads.

"WHAT?" James and Sirius shouted.

Being nearby, Peter slammed their foreheads together, then turned both of their faces towards Lil who was having trouble hiding her amusement from her position next to Remus.

"I hope you realize that there is this lovely woman standing next to me, being oh-so-_rudely_ ignored by two notorious players," Remus paused. "There's also the fact that she's in the possession of a rather priceless treasure that momentarily belongs to James."

Lil rolled her eyes. "Didn't your parents, governess, Hogwarts or what-have-you tell you to be nice, never quarrel and always respect a lady?"

Sirius sighed. "We get your point. Can you let go now?"

"It's against my better judgment, but I suppose I should," Peter paused, then gave James and Sirius back their heads.

Lil's laughter could no longer be contained, and as such was sent identical and simultaneous glares from James and Sirius. After a moment she handed the box back to James. "It's lovely, James. Very...unique. I wouldn't show it to complete strangers, though. You never know who's on your side."

"You don't recognize it then?" James asked.

Lil didn't give a thought to her reply. "No, afraid not," she glanced down. She wouldn't tell him that the music box had tickled her mind and given her a vision; they'd all think she was crazy. "I best be getting on. Toodles, boys."

She practically ran from the hallway, in the opposite direction she came.

The boys looked at each other in silent contemplation.

"What the _fuck_ did I just witness?" Peter asked, terribly confused about the whole situation and coming to circular conclusions which made no sense.

"Do you think-"

"I think we'd be stupid not to find out," Sirius finished James' inquiry, having come to a similar conclusion himself.

"Wait a second. This girl could be just a random person with no affiliation to us at all, or a spy for Voldemort," Remus tried pointing out the cons, something that he was used to doing.

"I _highly_ doubt that Lil is a spy for, how did she phrase it? 'Old Voldie'," Sirius pointed out.

"And what about Hedwig, Remus?" James shot back.

"She found out our secret too, with barely anything to go on," Peter contributed. "Who else can possibly know about that?"

Sirius sighed. "Well, while you lot are bickering, _I_ am going to invite the Lil Lady to bunk with us. She's obviously a traveler; did you _see_ her clothing? Positively worn clean through and ghastly."

They rounded the corner after Lil, James and Remus still disagreeing slightly, and nearly tripped over Lil's unconscious form.

* * *

**GN: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Sugar is Sweet and So are Reviews!**  
**  
P.S. Chapter Three: "A Hard Day's Night" by the Beatles from "A Hard Day's Night" (copyright 1964)**


	5. Are Whispered Words of Wisdom

**Memories Forgotten and Found  
Chapters: ****5  
Word Count****: 8,616  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is taken from that series. I also do not own the initial idea that set the ball rolling, which is the story of Anastasia (the version which inspired me was the 20th Century Fox Animated Movie). I also do not own anything that even reminds people of novels by Tamora Pierce, even though the concepts for Healing and generic magic were inspired by her.**  
**

**GN:** The fifth sector of our journey. This is a little odd, but necessary (or so the characters assure me). As per usual, the chapters are inspired by a lyric or a song. I challenge thee to be the first to guess it.

* * *

**Chapter Five: In Which Are Whispered Words of Wisdom**

The sensation of falling is familiar to most individuals, what with dreams, nightmares, jumping out of trees and the occasional fainting spell. While this particular experience could be classified as a fainting spell, there was the odd sensation of the sort of jumping from a particularly high tree on a bright day.

Colors swished past Lil as she felt suspended by a thread, landing gently on her feet as she had been only moments prior. She swore to herself for being so curious. She noted her companions were absent and that it was approximately the same time as it was when she 'left', though she was in the same place. _When__ am I is probably the more accurate question,_ she mused.

A door blew off its hinges not twenty feet in front of her and Lil reflexively ducked as curses flew over her head. The abrupt deluge stopped and Lil, not thinking quite clearly, followed whatever broke the door, turning down a side corridor and hiding in the nearest room.

Three teenage girls, the oldest being maybe sixteen, rushed about the room Lil was taking refuge in, gathering bare necessities and cloaks. A small red-headed girl, maybe seven years old ran through where Lil was standing, searching for something.

The door opened suddenly and Lil sidestepped out of the way, though the encounter with the girl told her that she was obviously invisible and transparent.

"Lily, Petunia, Rose, Violet," an older woman grabbed the little girl's arm, deftly swinging a cloak around her. "We have to go. Leave it!"

Lily protested as she was dragged into the hall, reaching back towards the room. The eldest snatched a one-eyed teddy bear from a shelf and tossed it to the girl, who proceeded to hug it as tight as she could.

The five of them ran, and Lil noticed a moment too late that it was the wrong way. "No!" She yelled, but was unheard.

An older man and woman, who carried a sickly boy barely older than the little girl joined the group. Not thirty seconds later a swarm of Death Eaters surrounded them, blocking all chances of escape.

Though there were anti-apparation spells over the whole of the palace, an unmasked Death Eater materialized in front of the terrified group; within the circle of his followers. The Dark Lord himself had come to finish the family.

"Now Nicholas, I warned you," Voldemort started, remarkably conversational as he twirled his wand. Nicholas had gripped the woman's and Lily's spare hands.

"You knew, Nicholas! You knew what would befall you and yours!" Voldemort let out a harsh laugh before quickly sobering. "My threats are never empty."

For a moment, time and space seemed to bend as Aurors and various fighters sprang around the Death Eater circle and the battle begun.

Nicholas pushed Lily and a sister into the crevice where Lil was standing. Within a minute, the sister, Rose, escaped the confining space, despite the protests of her baby sister. Another excruciatingly slow minute went by, and Nicholas returned to the nook, putting pressure on a leg where a curse had grazed it.

"My little Lily Flower," he started, brushing her cascading tears. Lil felt as though he was grazing her cheeks, and odd sensation. "You have to listen to me. I love you very much, and I...I will always be near you, though you may not always see me."

Lily took a deep breath. "But I can always see you, Daddy."

"Lily baby, don't you cry. You have a gift. You have a _gift_ my darling, use it. I love you," he kissed the top of her head and went back out into the bloody battle as Lily cried for him to stay.

Lil looked away and saw the eldest sister who handed Lily her teddy, slumped against the wall, her eyes wide with fear, blood pooling around her head. "It's not just the killing curse," Lil muttered to herself.

Fallen Death Eaters and Aurors, along with most of the royal family were what Lil saw as she quickly surveyed the hall. The woman, Danielle if she was correct, was trying to protect the boy, screaming at the Dark Lord to spare her child in exchange for her. He laughed, and with a flash she was dead; the boy followed. One of the sisters tripped on the edge of a rug, falling into a Death Curse. The remaining sister was bleeding in a corner, assumed dead. Lil rushed over, leaving Lily in the nook.

"Be safe, little Lily. We'll keep you safe as long...love you, never give up," the young woman vowed to the air as she passed from the mortal realm.

Lil turned in time to see the elder woman grab Lily's hand and pull her behind as they ran after Nicholas. The teddy bear was left behind.

Voldemort spotted them passing through an open door and followed, absolute in his determination. Nicholas was running his hands along the wall, searching for something when Voldemort spoke.

"Absolutely dreadful, isn't it Marie?"

The elder woman, Marie, regarded him with caution as she pushed Lily behind her.

"All because of _your son_."

Sparks shot out of Marie's wand as the regal woman tried to maintain her composure. Nicholas flanked Lily on one side, gently nudging her towards the corner.

"Such a _waste_, isn't it? Three generations, poof, gone. Pure blooded generations, too," Voldemort mused aloud, his wand never leaving the group.

"Go through the servant's quarters," Nicholas hissed out of the corner of his mouth. "Whatever you do, get Lily out of here."

"Who shall it be first Nicholas? Your mother or your youngest that should have never been born?" Voldemort paused, but only for effect. "The child goes first. Avada Kedavra!"

Lil watched as the Killing Curse shot from Voldemort's wand to Lily, unable to do anything as Nicholas intercepted, giving his mother and daughter the most precious gift: time.

"NO!" She awoke with a jolt.

* * *

**GN: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Sugar is Sweet and So are Reviews!**

**P.S. For Chapter Four the song was... "In My Life" by The Beatles from Rubber Soul (copyright 1965)**


	6. We See All the Lonely People

**Memories Forgotten and Found****  
Chapters**: 6**  
Word Count:** 12,607**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is taken from that series. I also do not own the initial idea that set the ball rolling, which is the story of Anastasia (the version which inspired me was the 20th Century Fox Animated Movie). I also do not own anything that even reminds people of novels by Tamora Pierce, even though the concepts for Healing and generic magic were inspired by her.**  
**

**GN:** Here is the sixth part to our adventure. If you're reading this from the original story, I advise you to be cautious.  
Most, if not all of this chapter is completely new material.  
You see some personal thoughts behind two of my favorite Marauding Characters.  
The quest for the deciphering of the Chapter Inspirations which take form in the titles is still on!

**

* * *

****Chapter Six: In Which We See All the Lonely People**

"Well shit."

"Way to be elegant Sirius," Peter chuckled as he crouched over the unconscious girl. "Just a bump. She probably was light-headed from the first fall and hit the edge of that table on the second."

Remus looked at her. "I don't think she fainted, Pete."

James frowned. "How do you mean?"

"It's a crazy idea, and you wouldn't be receptive to it, James."

"Hit me."

"It has to do with premonitions," Remus clarified slightly.

"You're kidding me," James raised his eyebrows.

"There's more, but if you aren't open to at least _that_..."

Sirius sighed. "Either way, we shouldn't be here after dark. You know Voldie's got patrols everywhere, and if _we_ got into the palace, who's to say they won't?"

James looked as if he wanted to argue, but rephrased his statement with a look from Peter. "So what are we going to do with her?"

Peter frowned. "To the Den?"

"To the Den!" Remus and Sirius exclaimed, with almost opposite levels of enthusiasm.

"How though?" James asked.

"My, aren't we simply brimming with questions," Sirius quipped. "Apparation?"

"That's sketchy. The wards are probably gone from here, but Old Voldie has detection systems in place all around the areas he's conquered. It's stupid to think that this place is any different," Remus reasoned aloud.

They were startled from their dilemma by several voices heading down the hallway, the sound bouncing off the walls.

"It doesn't seem like we have a choice," Peter replied. "James?"

Together they lifted Lil into James' arms, grabbed her stuff and animals, and apparated the heck out of there, consequences be damned.

Upon arriving at their home-away-from-home, James put Lil down on the nearest bed, which happened to be his. She mumbled something to herself, and James couldn't catch it. _Maybe Remus' cuckoo idea has merit..._

As he was disentangling from Lil, a small 'mew' came from one of the pockets.

"Well, what's this?" he reached into the pocket. "Fuck!" Retracting his hand, he saw three cuts spanning the back of his hand, over his knuckles.

"What'd you do now, James?" Peter asked, noticing the stifled laughter of Remus and Sirius as he returned with a makeshift ice-pack.

"There's a..._cat_, in her pocket," James said, clutching his hand, which was bleeding quite a bit.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Give me your hand." Silently he sent magic to heal the welts, and James wasn't left with any sort of scar from his carelessness.

The cat in question had poked it's head out of the pocket, and Peter gingerly picked it up. "Hey there," he gently scratched behind the cat's ears, and elicited a rather loud purr of satisfaction.

"James, it's a _kitten_," Sirius chortled, failing to withhold his laughter.

"Oh, bugger off," James muttered as he sat in a chair near his bed.

"Don't sulk, James. Make yourself useful," Peter tossed the ice-pack at him, "gently lay it on the bump on her forehead. It should help with swelling."

"Can't you fix it, Pete?" Sirius asked, confused.

"He's already done healing on her today, Sirius. Plus, she's unconscious and it's not life-threatening," Remus answered for him. Peter sent him a grateful look.

James rolled his eyes at the logic, which really was quite sound and had been explained before. They sat in silence for a minute or two, at least until Sirius broke it.

"I like her."

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Lil," Sirius motioned.

"That doesn't surprise me; you like anything with breasts and a sharp tongue," Peter smiled.

"Ah, but he's _attached_, Pete," Remus pointed out.

"When'd this happen?" Peter asked, confused.

"A few weeks ago, I suppose," Sirius thought back. "Ollie and I've been on and off for quite a while, but we're more serious about it this time around."

"Ollie? James' cousin?" Peter asked, decidedly out of the loop.

"Yeah, where've you been?" James asked.

"Apparently under a rock," Peter quipped. "You're okay with this James?"

He shrugged. "I can't stop it." _Even though I've tried_.

Remus took the cat from Peter. "So what are we going to do with her?"

"Lil," Sirius reminded. "Her name is Lil, or so she says."

"She could've just made it up to throw us off of her real name," Peter pointed out.

James frowned. "I don't think so. She has a wand."

"Because _that_ matters," Sirius acidly remarked.

"She's got a wand," Remus started, pacing. "Which she could have gotten from anywhere. We haven't seen her perform any magic with it though. She's familiar with Hedwig, and there's this little one too," he referenced the small white kitten curled in his hand.

"Yeah, what's with Hedwig?" Peter asked. "Isn't she supposed to be looking for-"

"NO!" Lil woke and shot upright, causing James to fall out of his chair in surprise. They stared at her. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Sirius reached over and placed the wastebasket in front of Lil just as she started retching. What came out, while it wasn't pretty, concerned Peter; it wasn't a lot, maybe half of a sandwich if he was being generous in judging. She was mostly dry-heaving. James held her hair back, and as soon as she was done she collapsed back into his arms, trying to breathe normally.

"You okay?" James asked, brushing her minimally grimy hair away from her face.

"No. I feel as if I've been hauled through a time-turner and kicked in the stomach by a mule," she replied, too tired for sarcasm.

"What have you eaten?" Peter asked.

She didn't reply.

"I'm going to take that as a 'no' and get something for her," Peter elaborated. "Anyone else want anything?"

They replied in the affirmative, and Peter nodded, leaving the room. The soft thump of the outside door signaled that he had left.

"Where am I?" Lil asked frowning.

"You, Lil Lady, are in the Den," Sirius answered as he replaced the wastebasket after vanishing the contents.

"I meant country, Sirius darling," Lil smiled slightly.

"Well, we are just beyond the outskirts of Lundill, the glorious capital of Castilla."

Lil nodded and attempted to sit up, succeeding in holding her upper half up. "That's terribly convenient. I don't suppose I could trouble you for a shower or bath?"

"Are you sure you can stand?" Remus asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Just an...experience," she phrased it carefully, not sure how they would react to an idea as radical as the premonitions she'd been receiving since she could remember.

They watched her carefully as she made her way to their bathroom. "You can use whatever's in there, love," Sirius told her as she shut the door with a smile.

The next ten minutes passed in silence, and as Lil exited the shower, Peter returned bearing food from the nearest inn.

James was shocked, as were the others when Lil emerged from the bathroom slightly pink from being clean. She ran a hand through her soaking hair, which was proving to be curly and decidedly _red_, not the brown-ish color that the boys saw. _She must have been traveling more than we thought,_ James deduced.

Sirius conjured a table and Peter dished out the food, which was a beef-vegetable stew and bread.

"I know it's not a whole lot, but I figured this was the safest option," Peter rambled a little.

Lil looked at him with such compassion and thanks that the boys wondered what exactly she'd gone through recently. "It's more than enough, Peter. Thank you."

Sirius was never one for awkward silences and was naturally curious. "So, what exactly happened?"

Lil looked down at her bowl, silently deciding if she should lie or not. "I don't really know." _Okay, so it's not a _whole_ lie._

Sirius raised an eyebrow, but decided not to press the issue. "So where are you from, Lil Lady?"

"Are you going to start all of your questions with 'so'?" Remus asked, blue eyes twinkling; it made Lil chuckle.

"So what if I do?"

"I don't know, Sirius," Lil inserted, for however much teasing could happen between these boys, she didn't want it to escalate.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" James asked. "Everyone knows where they're from."

Lil frowned at him. "I don't. There's no way to find out either."

Peter looked puzzled. "You mean to say that you're an orphan?"

Lil shrugged. "I s'ppose." She set her bowl aside. "I was found wandering around the side of a road when I was about eight years old."

"So what happened before you were eight? Surely you remember _some _of it," James insisted.

Lil glared at him. "I don't know! I have _no_ memories of my past, James! As far as Albus and Minerva could tell there was no Obliviation, no magical cause for it. The only explanation is amnesia, and _none_ of it has come back."

James frowned. "It just doesn't make sense that-"

"What? That my family wouldn't have claimed me at that point?" Lil shot back, thoroughly pissed off. "You don't think that I haven't tortured myself about that?"

"Can you cook?" Sirius asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"You'd have to ask those who've had my cooking, Sirius," Lil smiled a little at the change in topic.

Sirius shrugged. "You'd be better than any of us here. We just get something made from elsewhere when we're hungry."

"Can't any of you cook?" Lil was met with silence. "You're shitting me, how can you not have learned at some point?"

Remus shrugged. "No reason when everything was provided."

Lil gave them a calculating look. "You're all rich boys aren't you? Hiding out here from the rest of society, trying to live life 'on the edge'."

"Just because we had everything provided for us doesn't mean we're spoiled," James argued.

Lil looked at him, half innocent. "I never said you were spoiled."

"You implied it," James shot back.

"I may have implied it, but the fact that you're taking offense to 'rich boys' just proves my theory," Lil shrugged.

"She's got you there James," Sirius chuckled.

"You don't know where Hedwig may be, do you?" Lil asked, concerned.

"She went out I think," Remus answered.

Almost in response to Lil's inquiry, the owl in question tapped against the small window above Sirius' bed. Sirius went to open the window, and a slightly miffed bird flew through, landing on Lil's waiting arm.

"I'm perfectly alright, mum," Lil reassured the owl.

_You most certainly are _not! The owl hooted angrily. _What was that about?_

"Hedwig, I can explain-"

_You better, missy!_ Hedwig snapped her beak in annoyance.

"Now listen here," Lil retorted angrily. "You were a _guide_, and nothing more. I arrived at the Old Palace, I saw what I wanted, gained insight, and now I have to move on with my life. _You_ aren't helping, and if it was such a big deal, why didn't _you_ know about it?"

There was a stunned silence, both from the owl and from the boys. Lil's breathing was ragged, and her face went pasty white.

"Sit," James shooed the owl away, Peter conjuring a perch for her. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"I-I just-I think-" she couldn't form coherent sentences, a result of her exhaustion and her sudden revelation.

"You need to rest," James clarified. "How about you _stop_ thinking for a bit, say nine or ten hours, and just sleep?"

"I can't sleep here," she protested. "I'll take the couch. You have a couch right?"

James shook his head. "Just stay here for the night. I'll take the couch."

Hedwig hooted softly from her perch. _I'm sorry dear, for overreacting._

Lil looked at the owl sadly.

"You sure you didn't addle yourself at all during your tumbles today, Lil?" Remus asked.

"No, why?"

"You're, um, _conversing_, it appears, with an _owl_. Granted, she's a smart one, but..."

Lil gave him the same sad look. "Animals just take to me, I guess. You'd be surprised how they act when you talk to them as if they can answer, and how many questions you get answered."

Lil settled down under the quilt, after making sure that James was in fact okay with her staying in his bed. She leaned back against the pillow, and noticed how nice it smelled. "Night, boys," she called.

"Night, Lil Lady," Sirius retorted before rolling over.

Lil sat up on her elbows. "At least I'm not named after a _star_."

* * *

Sleep is a tricky sort of business. There's a fifty-fifty chance, or so one Marauder would like to think, that sleep will come quickly and without any flashy-ness required for dreams. The problem is when sleep doesn't come easily, and this dilemma was what one particular Marauder was having.

The couch (or sofa, depending on the mood) was ridiculously comfortable, and resembled a couch similar to what one might find in the Gryffindor Common Room at Hogwarts. A comforting fire was lit to ward off the chill of the main room, and James Potter was staring at the dirt ceiling, willing sleep to come.

His brain simply wouldn't shut up. Theories presented themselves, accompanied by memories which hadn't crossed his mind in forever and a day.

_On a mid-December morning, an owl arrived. The weather was odd, as if mother nature was crying. Dad took the letter, and read it with his usual calmness; only his eyes betrayed his true emotions. James often wished he had that much control over _his_ emotions._

_That afternoon, James was passing by his dad's personal study when he heard the sound of quiet sobbing. _

"_Dad?" nine-year-old James had never seen his dad cry, and popped his head through the door. _

_Matthew Potter was slumped over his desk, elbows resting on various important papers, his face buried in his hands. Dad seemed not to hear James, and it worried him. _

"_Dad, what's wrong?" James entered the study fully._

_Matthew jumped a little in surprise, quickly wiping whatever tears were on his face. _

_James saw and frowned, repeating his question. "What's wrong, Dad?" _

_Matthew motioned for James to sit down, and as his son looked at him, Matthew started to cry again. James went around the desk and cautiously wrapped his arms around his father, who had always maintained a slight distance. _

"_Dad, you didn't answer my question," James told him after a moment._

_Matthew sighed, pulling away from the embrace and looking at his son's innocent face. "I wish..." he paused, "I wish you could understand why these things happen. I wish we all could understand why it happened." _

"_You're talking in riddles, Dad." _

_Matthew shook his head and ran a hand through his messy black hair, which James had unfortunately inherited. "Lily...and her family...they're gone, James." _

"_Where'd she go?" James was confused, but not terribly. He just didn't want to think it._

"_Lily's missing, and only Aunt Marie managed to get here," Matthew softly explained. _

_James shook his head. "Not true. Lily _always_ comes with Auntie Marie."_

"_They were separated when they tried to get out; Lily disappeared. We can't find her, and your aunt believes she's alive." _

"_Lily _has _to come back," James insisted. "She _has_ to." _

James had been on the search for Lily ever since. She was his best friend, aside from Sirius, and she completed the Marauders. During his years at Hogwarts, he'd always jump whenever someone referred to them as that unit, expecting Lily to pop out of wherever she came from. It had been years since the Court had formally declared Lily Evangeline Marie Evans deceased, and the case dropped, but James kept his hopes up in various ways.

"_Hello boys," Aunt Marie smiled at them, her eyes a little glassy. _

"_You alright, A. M.?" Sirius asked, smiling lightly._

"_Perfectly alright S. B., I assure you," she smiled at the use of their private nicknames. _

"_What'cha doing?" James inquired, particularly curious._

"_A more appropriate question would be what were _you _boys doing?" Marie replied, shutting a book with her finger marking her place. "Not pranking poor Minnie, were we?"_

"_Now why would we ever prank Professor McGonagall?" Remus asked innocently, with just a touch of horror. The act was so practiced and refined that anyone who didn't know better would dismiss the elderly woman's accusation. _

_Marie shook her head in amusement as Peter tried to stifle his laughter. "You can hide out here, just try not to break anything." _

_The boys scattered across the room, examining objects from other places Marie had collected, when Sirius came across a stuffed book. _

"_What's this Marie?" _

_Marie didn't respond immediately, her expressions changing from amused to one of anguish and finally to a carefully construed calm. "That's our family album," she whispered, leaving her book open on her desk._

_She moved over to the rocking chair and took the album from Sirius, trying hard not to cry. Peter retrieved several handkerchiefs just in case. _

_They huddled around the chair as Marie set the album on her lap, running a wrinkled hand over the cracked leather cover. "I used to rock my children in this chair, each of my grandbabies and you James, too, but especially little Lily." _

"_Tell us about Lily," Remus asked, eager for another Lily story, even though they knew them all. _

"_She was so...so _small_ when she was born," Marie used her hands to show how big Lily was. "Premature by a month and a half, she was. Scared us all to death. Alex could fit her comfortably in the palm and wrist of his forearm. He used to say that she would do great things when she was grown, all because she was eager to see the world._

' "_She'll change the world," he used to remark. "Little Lily will shock us all by becoming the greatest hero to ever live. Just you watch." He loved her to pieces, but he'd always spend more time with the whole lot than with Lily on his own," Marie smiled slightly at a forgotten memory. _

"_Can we see what's in the book?" James asked, wanting to see what Lily looked like one more time, though he had long imprinted her image in his head. _

_They opened the book. On the first page was a photograph of the royal family, before Alexander had passed away, though after his eldest son became king. Marie in this picture looked twenty years younger, though they knew twenty had not passed. A three-year-old Lily was being held fast on her grandmother's lap, though she tried her damndest to get away and out of her uncomfortable dress. Lily had always favored plain breeches and shirts, quite a shock to her parents. Even in the photo, the carrot-like locks of several members of the family were plainly visible. Beside Marie, Nicholas Alexander Ryan Evans, Sovereign Ruler of Karlieh, had a five-year-old Benjamin on his lap, and was holding onto Danielle's hand. Danielle had her arm around a nine-year-old Violet, who was the spitting image of her mother. Petunia, being the oldest at eleven stood behind her grandmother and next to her formidable grandfather, who was holding a small six-year-old Rose on his hip, and was goofing around with her, tickling and poking and whatnot. The picture was a candid, a test for the more formal one on the page following. _

_They paged through the photos, both still and mobile, until Marie started crying freely. She wiped her face with a handkerchief as Sirius replaced the book. _

"_I miss them, especially now," Marie told them softly. _

_They frowned at her. _

"_Lily was born this evening, after almost two days of labor for Danielle," Marie explained. "She was born early, which caused her to be so small. Nicholas was beside himself since customs dictate that the father cannot see the mother while the baby was being born, though after a day he went in and helped Dani through it. Lily had Healers running in circles, creating chaos before she took her first breath." _

_Together they gave Marie a hug, and she laughed a little at them. "I'm fine. It's always like this when I allow myself to remember. You best be going on and face Minnie's wrath. Don't tell her I called her that though." _

_Sirius flashed a heart-stopping grin at Marie. "We wouldn't tattle on our favorite escapist, would we? Terrible plan, that is." _

_Peter rolled his eyes at Remus, who laughed and swatted Sirius in the back of the head._

"_Oi! What was that for?"_

"_For being _you_, that's why," Peter answered, smiling._  
_  
"I'm genuinely hurt, Pete. You've just driven my soul a fatal blow! I can't go on with you thinking so little of me," Sirius acted, faking it all to the end. "Besides, I can get better friends than you anyway."_

_Running out of the room, Remus and Peter hot on his tail, James laughed at them with Marie. Turning sober, he turned to his Godmother._

"_Are you sure that you're gonna be okay?" James' brown eyes held worry._

_Marie nodded, getting up and retrieving the book on her desk, dog-earing the page she had stopped at. "Here, take this. You'll learn a lot about Lily, and you won't have to ask me so much anymore."_

_James smiled and slipped the small journal into his pocket, running after his friends after giving his Aunt a kiss on the cheek._

Groaning, James turned over, burying his face into his pillow in frustration. After a moment, he sat up, resigning himself to little sleep for the night. He made his way half-blind over to a bookcase, sliding a thin journal out from between two Hogwarts texts. He didn't need his glasses to know he had the right book as he sat back down, put his spectacles on and opened the journal for what must have been the thousandth time and began to read.

* * *

Remus Jeremiah Lupin stared at the canopy of his bed, which had long ago been charmed similar to the Great Hall in Hogwarts, where he had spent a large amount of his life. The sky was clear, and he could pick out constellations and stars, but tonight he was not interested in such time-wasting techniques. His mind was positively humming with the various puzzles that had been presented to him during the last twelve hours.

First, there was the enigma of the orphan Lil. She appeared to be of age, else wise she wouldn't be traveling the countryside, but be in an orphanage. He caught her reluctance to lie about her 'knack' with animals, but Remus didn't believe she was unhinged, rather uniquely gifted. There was also the matter of her fainting several times. Granted, it wasn't her fault the first time, but the second...something was going on that she wasn't disclosing. Not that he didn't blame her; he wasn't about to tell her his big secret.

She had a pleasant personality, at least was when she wasn't cross or injured. She was pretty too; her red hair, emerald eyes and pale, slightly freckled complexion all strangely complimented each other. Her eyes...exactly like Lily's...could just be a coincidence.

But there were those other reasons pointing to their similarity. That confusing bird Hedwig, for one; if she didn't suspect anything more about Lil she wouldn't have stuck around. The loss of memory and being found at approximately the same age as when Lily went missing. Her ease with the Marauders-_that _was puzzling to explain away. The group rarely functioned well with any outsider, particularly any outsider girls, a reason that none of them-save Sirius, he corrected himself-were attached. The way that Lil had integrated herself into the group could be coincidence, but...that didn't explain the feeling that it felt like how they were when they were children again.

_It could all be coincidence,_ he reasoned. _But...it wouldn't hurt to look into, would it?  


* * *

_

**G****N: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Sugar is Sweet and So are Reviews!  
**

**P.S. And the inspiration for chapter five comes from... "Let It Be" by The Beatles from Let It Be (copyright 1970)  
**_  
_


	7. I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Memories Forgotten and Found****  
Chapters**: 7**  
Word Count:** 14,486**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is taken from that series. I also do not own the initial idea that set the ball rolling, which is the story of Anastasia (the version which inspired me was the 20th Century Fox Animated Movie). I also do not own anything that even reminds people of novels by Tamora Pierce, even though the concepts for Healing and generic magic were inspired by her. I also do not own any of the lyrics or songs which inspired each individual chapter.

**GN:** Thus begins the seventh partition of our tale. I have, as of late, noticed that the chapters alternate being really long and rather short. In this instance, if I kept going, it would be absurdly long and while I personally enjoy long chapters, it doesn't exactly jive with this story.  
I have also gone back through the previous chapters, edited a few grammar errors (nothing huge) and reformatted the layout of the chapters, which is now almost down to a science.

_**If you haven't noticed**_**,** the chapter titles have also been shifted. Each chapter was inspired by a specific song  
or a lyric from a song, the hint is located in the chapter title, and there is a defined trend in the choice of songs.  
I hereby challenge thee to decipher the titles and be the first to submit your findings in a review!

**

* * *

****Chapter Seven: In Which I Want to Hold Your Hand**

On the first morning, Lil was woken by a particularly strong and determined ray of sunshine that wasn't Sirius Black. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and squinted from the brightness of the room. Her headache was mercifully gone, as was any lingering pain from her tumble down the staircase, but everything felt a little groggy and slow. Quietly she exited the bed, unaware of the particular sleeping habits and the creakiness of the various mattresses. Taking a small step forwards, she tripped and fell on her face with a small yelp. Looking back at her feet tangled in a blanket, she rolled her eyes.

Untangling herself, she made a quick survey of the room to be sure she hadn't woken anyone else. They were all asleep...in a fashion. Remus was snoring lightly while Sirius was such a violent snorer that his bed was shaking, and meanwhile Peter was one of those solid silent sleepers. It was a little ironic how their sleeping habits mirrored their daytime habits.

Carefully she opened the door, slipping through a crack and treading very lightly over the wooden floor. She glanced back into the room as she shut the door. Before she had the chance to turn around and silently creep around the last marauder sleeping on the sofa, she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Instantly, she reacted by grabbing the forearm of the person behind her, twisting that and punching the intruder in what she hoped was the face.

They swore, released her and backed away, moving to sit on the sofa as Lil got a good look at the intruder's face.

"Oh my God, James, I-I'm so sorry. I thought-"

He waved a hand as his other one curled around his right cheek and eye. "Not a big deal, I assure you."

She paused a moment. "I just punched you in the face, James."

"It was a really good punch too," he smiled slightly.

She rolled her eyes. "If you hadn't scared me like that, we wouldn't have this problem."

He shrugged. "I don't think it's a problem. It's a necessary skill for people to have."

She sighed, then looked at his face. "Let me look at it?"

James hesitantly moved his hand away from his eye. It wasn't swollen or discolored, but Lil had the feeling that within a few hours it would be.

"Oh dear," she grinned despite herself. "I'll get some ice, James."

After a moment Lil returned, and James was sitting on the sofa, a book in his lap.

"What'cha reading?"

He snapped the book shut. "Nothing."

She raised her eyebrows and didn't say anything, merely handing her the ice. After a few moments of awkward silence, she sighed.

"Something bothering you, Lil?"

She frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, your sigh felt rather meaningful," he shrugged.

Lil rolled her eyes. "Better than your awkward silence."

"It wouldn't have been awkward if you hadn't punched me in the face."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do."

"Then prove it," Lil tilted her head ever-so-slightly, offering the challenge. He didn't say anything. Moving off of the sofa, she curiously made her way back to the kitchen.

"I noticed that there wasn't anything in your icebox, do you have _any_ food here?"

James shrugged and followed her movements from across the bar-counter.

She rummaged through the cabinets, finding little except some butter in the semi-cool cellar. "I don't suppose there's a market near here, then?"

James nodded, removing the ice from his face. Lil hopped up on the counter and leaned over to inspect the eye. He winced as she gently prodded the area, looking for any bruising.

"I'm sorry I hit you, James. It was a reflex," she apologized.

He smiled. "You said that already."

She blushed lightly. "Sorry, I tend to do that."

He looked at her again.

"Sorry!"

James rolled his eyes jokingly and took her hands in his. "You should work on that; starting now."

Lil smiled shyly through her blush. "I don't suppose you want to go on an early-morning excursion?"

"I'd love to," he grinned, releasing her hands.

She rummaged through her pack as James walked into his room to find his boots. Lil saw a piece of loose fabric and tugged, only to be met with a clean dress and the remainder of her dirty laundry-a dress, a pair of breeches and a shirt.

"Damn," she muttered. "I suppose a dress will have to do for now."

James frowned as she put the rest of her belongings back, noticing her minimal amount of clothing. "Is that all you own?"

She scowled at him. "Yes, and I have to wash them too."

James showed her where the bathroom was and patiently waited as she changed into her clean dress. He examined the pathetic piece of fabric she called a cloak and decided then that they would be paying a visit to Malkin's shop, no matter how much she protested.

She stumbled out of the bathroom a minute later, tugging her boots on. "Could you scribble a note for the rest of them?"

James shrugged but obliged. She pulled on her cloak and they were about to leave when James stopped her.

"It's freezing outside, and your cloak's almost see-through. Take this one," he blindly grabbed a cloak from the closet and tossed it to her.

"I can't take this James," she said softly.

"You can, and you will. I'm not going to have you freeze to death now."

Lil looked up at him, her stubborn chin jutting out. "Its fine, James. I can manage just fine-"

James unclipped the tattered cloak and fastened the new one around her shoulders before you could say "snitch". Grabbing her hands in his, he looked her in the eye. "I don't want you to go and get sick, Lil. I promise you that it's okay."

After a moment, she sighed and nodded at him. He grinned triumphantly as he wrapped a scarf around her and raced out of the Den, still holding onto one of her hands.

They stopped at Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions first, at James' insistence. While Lil was getting the cloak hemmed (as it was almost a foot too long), he went on a covert mission to purchase breeches, shirts and various other things that he thought Lil should have but didn't. She'd thank him later.

"The cloak's on me," he told her as she pulled out a few sickles.

"James, this is getting ridiculous."

"That's what you think," he pulled out a galleon and told the poor girl working the counter to keep the change, pulling Lil out of the shop.

She rolled her eyes. In many ways, he was like the children she cared for, only bigger and with money. They stopped at various venders to purchase food items, and James thankfully let her alone as she bargained. Again, he refused to let her pay for anything.

"I actually wanted to stop one more place," she said as they turned down a side alley, supposedly a shortcut back to the Den.

"Not a problem," he smiled as she led the way to one particularly unique and familiar shop.

Ollivander's Wand Shoppe was the first step in any young wizard's career, and Lil had made a friend of the elderly shopkeeper. James was a little surprised as he watched Ollivander embrace the red-head, animatedly chatting away. He'd never seen him as anything other than aloof and mysterious. James shrugged as he waited outside with the groceries and his package, people watching.

"Professor!"

Sure enough, Albus Dumbledore was heading down the lane.

"James," Albus nodded, amusedly peering around for the rest of the entourage. "Where are the rest of you?"

"Probably still sleeping," James admitted. "I'm here with Lil; she's inside talking to Ollivander." James didn't miss the ever so slight change in the Headmaster's expression. "We needed food, too."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "May I?" he inquired, peering at the bags. James nodded.

"Oh, she's certainly making a feast for you. She's quite the cook," Albus offered mysteriously. James thought that he rather enjoyed those vague allusions and the mind games that accompanied them. "I'm tempted to accompany you back for a spot of breakfast, but I have other duties to attend to."

James smiled. "You're welcome anytime, sir. I certainly hope she can cook, there's only so much take-out I can stand."

Albus nodded and excused himself to enter the shop, where he patiently waited for Mr. Ollivander to break from his conversation with Lil.

"Oh, hello Albus," Ollivander greeted in the midst of a sentence. Lil turned to look at him and offered a small smile before turning back to their debate.

"I don't see how that could possibly affect anything," Lil argued, a little annoyed because she now had more questions than answers.

"Well, that's only my opinion, dear," Ollivander said, retreating back behind the counter to replace something. "Maybe Albus has a differing one."

"About what, Sam?" Albus asked, innocently waiting his turn.

"Nothing important, I assure you," Lil retorted, glaring at Samuel Ollivander, who raised his hands in defeat. She sighed. "It was nice to see you, Sam."

"Likewise, Lil dear," he smiled before turning to the back room to get Albus' package.

"How have you been, Lil?" Albus started conversationally. "I haven't heard from you since you left."

Lil shrugged. "I've been getting by, sir. I'm terribly sorry, but I have to be going. The boys are probably hungry and James is probably bored out of his mind."

Albus feigned confusion and Lil elaborated. "I'm cooking for them since they let me stay. You're welcome to join us, if you wish. You could bring Minnie, too."

Albus smiled and shook his head at her matchmaking allusion. "I have prior engagements, but I promise to stop by later, maybe for tea."

Lil smiled, nodding in farewell to him and promising Sam that she'd visit soon. When she exited the shop, the bell giving a last jingle, Sam began to talk to Albus.

"How are things up at the palace these days?" Ollivander rung up the package. "Three Galleons, please."

"Prices going up?" Albus raised an eyebrow, passing over the money.

Sam shrugged. "You-Know-Who's been rather _restrictive_ with imports and exports, and while I may have enough supplies to last any emergencies, you know that it's not me or the wizard who can pick the wand. She's a stubborn one, isn't she?"

Albus frowned. Only Sam could turn a conversation quickly enough to startle Dumbledore. "Indeed she is."

Sam shook his head, resting his elbow on the counter. "Asking me about some odd magic she apparently picked up, something about communicating with various forms of life. They're cute together, no?"

Albus glanced out the window and watched as Lil and James picked up their shopping and made their way down the Alley, James teasing her and holding onto one of her hands. Ollivander always had a talent for predicting relationships.

"They'd make a lovely couple, though she's probably going to give him a whole lot to think about," Ollivander mused. Silently, Albus agreed.

"Thank you for the package, Sam. I'll be seeing you," Albus tipped his imaginary hat and exited the shop.

**

* * *

****  
GN: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Sugar is Sweet and So are Reviews!**

**P.S. And the inspiration for Chapter Six is... "Eleanor Rigby" by The Beatles on 'Revolver' (copyright 1966)**


	8. Living Is Easy With Eyes Closed

**Memories Forgotten and Found****  
Chapters**: 8**  
MY Word Count:** 17,451  
**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is taken from that series. I also do not own the initial idea that set the ball rolling, which is the story of Anastasia (the version which inspired me was the 20th Century Fox Animated Movie). I also do not own anything that even reminds people of novels by Tamora Pierce, even though the concepts for Healing and generic magic were inspired by her. I also do not own any of the lyrics or songs which inspired each individual chapter.

**GN:** So, here we are at the eighth chapter. Things start to get a little tricky with the timeline here, and this is kinda where I ran into problems with my first version of this story. Hopefully it isn't too terrible and/or vague. If you have any questions, just ask in a PM or a Review (by the way, reviews are sadly lacking for this story, which makes me very sad and unwilling to write). If I get reviews, then my story will be updated bi-weekly if not weekly and thus be finished faster.

_If you haven't noticed_, the chapter titles have also been shifted. Each chapter was inspired by a specific song  
or a lyric from a song, the hint is located in the chapter title, and there is a defined trend in the choice of songs.  
I hereby challenge thee to decipher the titles and be the first to submit your findings in a review!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: In Which Living is Easy With Eyes Closed**

To no one's surprise, they made it back to the Den before the others were up, Lil gave James a disbelieving look when he told her that most of time they don't get up until noon.

"I'm just saying that sleep is valuable," he pointed out as she took the groceries from him.

"And I'm saying that that much sleep is ridiculous," Lil retorted. "Unless there are certain _activities_ going on?"

James groaned. "Don't even get me started," he muttered, putting his head in a hand as he sat at the bar.

Lil smirked as she turned to the stove. After a minute, he could hear her muttering to herself as she wrestled with the functionality of their ancient stove. He chuckled and she rounded on him.

"Why don't _you_ light it, then?"

James shrugged and crossed through the open doorway to help her. "This stove's always been a bit temperamental," he explained, taking her wand hand in his. He started muttering incantations, none of which worked.

As James became more noticeably frustrated, Lil began to mimic his disbelieving expression when he had discovered her frustration. The roles were switched, James was annoyed, and the damn stove wouldn't light.

"Fuck this," he muttered, kicking it violently.

The stove lit with a spark and a crackle.

Strangely, the situation could not have been more amusing as Lil succumbed to laughter. James glared at her, though his heart wasn't in it, and she laughed even harder, her legs giving out and accidentally taking James with her on a journey to the floor.

The two laughed for a few minutes before they managed to calm themselves down.

"Your stove is just-"

"Evil? The devil? The worst thing to grace any kitchen of man?" James joked, noticing that he still held her hand.

"I was going to say Voldemort incarnate, but any of those adjectives would do," Lil returned. "I should start breakfast," she said after a beat.

"Yeah," James replied lamely, getting up and blushing slightly as he took residence on top of the counter.

He watched her as she began preparing for what appeared to be eggs and pancakes. There was something rather familiar about her; about the way she talked, joked, and her nature. It couldn't possibly be _her_, but all the signs were there...

"Earth to James," Lil waved a hand in front of his face, startling him.

"What?"

"You okay?" Her eyes were absolutely gorgeous.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, "yeah I'm fine."

"Okay, if you're sure," Lil smiled reassuringly, returning to her eggs.

"You remind me of someone I used to know."

Lil stopped for a moment, the topic taking her off guard. "I don't see how that's even possible, considering we've only met yesterday."

James shrugged as she tried to reach for an ingredient off a high shelf. "Let me," he reached up with ease and retrieved it. "It's probably just my imagination," he offered.

"Hmm. How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled, with salt and pepper, please."

Lil smiled at the eagerness of his response. "Does anyone else eat eggs here?"

James nodded emphatically, almost knocking his glasses askew. "Sirius likes the same, and Peter likes his fried."

Lil nodded, cracking an egg into the skillet which was by now laden with melted butter and another into a bowl for scrambled eggs. James' jaw dropped a little bit.

"You'll catch flies that way," she joked, adding a few more eggs and some water into the bowl before vigorously beating them.

James shut his mouth and continued watching her work. Lil added pepper, salt and some other things that James had no idea went into something as simple as scrambled eggs before turning her attention to the egg in the pan. Flipping that, she cracked a few more eggs into a separate bowl, beating them and adding various ingredients. By the time she was done with that, Peter's egg was finished.

"Go and get them up, will you?" Lil told James, a little nervous with him watching her every move as she mixed her pancake batter to an even consistency.

James hadn't even exited the kitchen before they were met with three very sleepy Marauders on stools across the counter.

"Morning boys," Lil smiled. In response, Sirius laid his head down with a soft 'thunk' on the counter, very nearly falling back asleep.

Rolling her eyes, she poured pumpkin juice into five cups, four of which she magically shot at the boys; James caught Sirius'.

"Mate, you gotta wake up in order to eat," Remus poked him.

"Fuck off, Remus," Sirius mumbled.

Lil dished up the eggs and provided utensils as three ravenous Marauders dug in. "Toast, Remus?"

He nodded and she disappeared, reappearing with a full plate of oddly looking toast. Remus shrugged and dug in anyway-food was food.

"Oh my God, this is awesome," Remus was shocked. "What did you _do_ to make it so good?"

Sirius looked up from his nearly diminished plate of eggs as Lil shrugged and started making pancakes. "I want a piece," he said.

"Nick some from Remus for now, I'm busy," she answered.

"No way, food vacuum," Remus moved his plate as far away as he could. Sirius pouted and Remus sighed, giving him half a piece of his remaining slice of toast.

Peter rolled his eyes at James, who shrugged.

Soon enough, a platter of pancakes, maple syrup, fresh fruit and some toast was presented to the boys, who pounced on it. Lil leaned against the washbasin/sink, sipping from her pumpkin juice, a small smile on her face.

James frowned at her. "Aren't you going to have any?"

Lil shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she lied.

Peter looked at her with scrutiny and Sirius almost dropped his syrup and pancake filled fork on his lap.

"How can you not be hungry?" Sirius asked, aghast.

She shrugged. "I'm fine, really."

"You need to eat something, Lil," Peter interjected. "Healing doesn't work properly when you haven't eaten."

"I had some fruit, okay? Can you just _drop_ it?" Lil snapped, gathering dishes to be washed. The boys said nothing.

"These are _amazing_ pancakes," Sirius complimented, the sound muffled by the amount of food in his mouth.

Very shortly after, the pancakes, toast and eggs had been thoroughly demolished. The boys helped her with the dishes, manually putting them away as she magically washed and dried them, as well as helped her with straightening the general area, which was disheveled at best.

For lunch, the boys went to an inn, promising to bring Lil back something after she insisted that they go by themselves, if not for their company without her, then for her to get things done.

They returned shortly before tea to find that the laundry had been managed, and everything generally clean-feeling and refreshed; Lil was a good thing for the Den.

Peter and Remus retreated to the room while Sirius went on some sort of short adventure, leaving James and Lil to their own devices. James found Lil in the kitchen area, her back leaning against the counter area, her eyes closed.

"Hey there," he greeted softly. "You okay?"

Lil sighed as she opened her eyes, which were glassier than usual. "James-I don't-no," she finally admitted, wrapping her arms around her chest.

James enveloped her into a hug, and she stiffened for a moment, unused to the contact after so many weeks. He rubbed small, comforting circles on her back and after a moment, she started to shake.

"Hey," he whispered, "it's gonna be fine, you'll see."

He felt Lil shake her head. "No 's not."

"Don't ever say that; things will work out," James argued softly.

"Really, James?" Lil asked, her voice muffled by his sweater. "Because unless you can conjure up a place for me to stay, I have nowhere to go."

It was his turn to stiffen slightly as she finished her sentence. He didn't quite understand it, but from what Remus had told him, this was to be expected; something about not wanting to be a burden.

"You will stay here," he told her softly.

"I can't stay here, James," she protested lightly.

"You can, and you will," James replied firmly, turning Lil's face to look at his. She was silent for a minute, and he could almost hear the gears working in her head, before she nodded slightly.

He beamed at her. "Good," he squeezed her tightly. "We're so unbelievably happy that Peter tripped into you."

About an hour later, Sirius had returned from his "errand", and Professors Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall arrived for tea.

"How are you, Lil?" Minerva asked as soon as they were settled with tea. "I haven't heard a thing from you since you left-almost a month now, isn't it?"

Lil shrugged. "A month and a half, but I don't like dwelling on it. I left later than I should have in the first place." At the boys inquiring glances, she elaborated. "I was found in late December, close to the New Year, and while a Healer determined my age to be eight or nine, she couldn't establish my birthday. Technically, I should have left last December because it was the supposed 'eighteenth year', but I managed to hold on as long as possible."

Sirius grinned. "Smart cookie you are."

Conversation continued amiably, with many interesting stories being shared and the latest politics discussed. Apparently, the situation was direr than any of the young adults had thought. The Professors ended staying for dinner, a lamb stew, and leaving shortly after with promises to see them again soon.

The next few weeks passed in much the same fashion, but with a few minor differences-Lil was now stubbornly taking residence on the couch, giving James back his bed, and aside from individual relationships being cultivated, the group dynamic was the best it had been in years.

But, though they desperately wished it to be, not all was perfect.

Less than five miles away, a less amiable situation was transpiring. The Dowager Empress Marie Rebecca Evans had come to a decision, and would not be swayed. This is how four adults became immersed in a late-night discussion in Matthew Potter's study.

Marie was leaning against the fireplace, staring into the fading embers, her expression determined and exhausted. "I made a decision," she started the conversation.

Professor Albus Dumbledore, one of Marie's closest confidants was decidedly confused. "Marie, is something the matter?"

"Are you feeling ill?" Genevieve Potter asked.

Marie looked at the mother of her godson with pain in her eyes. "I'm exhausted, Gen. I don't know, anymore."

"Marie, what's this about?" Matthew Potter demanded.

"Every day, I see girls and young women who pretend to be little Lily, and every one I turn away because I know that they aren't. They look like her, they try to imitate her, try to remember things that only my Lily would know, and each one fails. It's been ten years, Matthew. If she-if she was alive, she would have surfaced by now. She's _gone_, and I can't continue pretending anymore," Marie spoke softly, but the raw pain in her voice made her words seem much louder.

"Marie," Albus started, panicking on the inside because he had received information about Lily and her whereabouts. "Think about this for a moment-"

"I have Albus," Marie interrupted. "I'm old and my heart can't take it anymore. Even if the real Lily came through that door at this very moment, I wouldn't see her because I _know_ that it cannot _be her_. Lily's gone, and I have accepted that."

Genevieve started towards her, but unsure of what to say. She was terrified for the woman who had been so strong, so firm in her belief that Lily was alive and well; to see her crumbling showed that nothing was safe any longer.

Over the next week, tensions arose amongst the previous happy inhabitants in the Den. Lil was a little tired of the collective effort of Sirius, Remus and Peter in putting her and James together for every possible situation. She didn't want any complications, and from what she could understand, neither did he.

"Albus, Minerva," she greeted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to speak with the boys," Albus answered. "May we come in?"

"Of course, of course," Lil took their cloaks and placed them in the closet. "Looks like a nasty storm is coming on quick."

"Indeed," Minerva answered.

"Would you like any tea? I was in the process of making some," Lil offered politely.

"If you would dear, thank you," Minerva answered, her smile a little strained.

Lil frowned. "What's wrong?"

Albus sighed as Minerva looked at him. "I _told_ you she'd pick up on your gloomy attitude," she argued.

Lil turned into the kitchen and poured three cups of tea, adding honey and lemon to one, two teaspoons of sugar to the second and lemon and a spot of cream to the third, subtly eavesdropping on the minor argument between the professors.

"She's going to find out anyway, why shouldn't she know?" Minerva argued.

"Because she doesn't need to, Minerva."

"What shouldn't I know?" Lil asked, bringing out the tea.

"Where are the boys?" Albus asked calmly.

Lil shrugged. "Beats me. They've been disappearing a fair amount, though they're usually back by-"

"Speak of the devil," Minerva muttered.

"Good Morning Albus, Minnie," Sirius jovially greeted. "There any more tea, Lil Lady?"

"Help yourself, Sirius, it's _your_ kitchen," Lil answered, a slightly unneeded emphasis on the ownership of the kitchen. Albus raised an eyebrow, concerned that their living situation might not be what everyone wants.

"Hello Albus, Minerva," Remus called as he brushed himself off. "It's snowing something terrible out now."

Lil motioned to Remus to give her his things and she went to hang them up as the other two Marauders appeared inside.

"What's up?" Sirius asked. "Now that everyone's here." Either they didn't notice that Lil had made herself scarce, or didn't care.

"It's about Lily," Minerva started.

"What about her?" James asked, concerned.

"Well, it's more about Marie, but...oh, you tell them," Minerva clarified, giving the reigns of the conversation to Albus.

"Marie has had enough of all of this," he gestured to everything. "She's decided to end the search."

"But we're so close!" Peter argued.

"It doesn't matter, Peter," Albus reiterated. "She's tired, she's old, and she-"

"Wants to quit," James inserted, his anger building.

Remus frowned. "What if we had Lily under our noses this whole time?"

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I spoke to you earlier about it Albus," Remus added. "What if she really is Lily?"

"Who is now?" Lil walked out of the laundry room and grabbed her tea.

"No one you know," James answered, a little too quickly.

She stared at him, an eyebrow almost raised as she finished her tea. The group was silent. "I see. If you'll excuse me."

She went back into the laundry room, breathing deeply as her mind raced with the possibilities. _Was that the only reason they wanted me to stay? Because they think I _might_ be that lost little girl?_ _Was any of their concern real? What if it wasn't? What if that's the only reason that James...where can I go?_

Her pack was already prepared, and for a moment, Lil contemplated taking the cloak that he had pulled out of the closet for her. Her own wasn't in that bad of shape, and Lil had repaired most of it over the last week, preparing for such a departure. She set it on the wash basin with the scarf he had given her, the clothing he had surprised her with was neatly folded next to it, and she made sure that anything else which wasn't hers was laid out so that they realized she wasn't coming back.

Opening the small window in the laundry room, she dropped her pack out the side, and contemplated leaving through that window. She decided against it.

Lil made sure to make some kind of noise as she exited the laundry room, pulling on her cloak. At their inquiring expressions, Lil gave a small grimace. "I'm just going for a short breather."

They collectively nodded as Lil calmly escaped through the front door. _Probably the easiest escape I've ever managed, _she thought amusedly.

The snow was almost violent because of the wind and sleet that accompanied it, perfect for a snowy owl to hide in.

Lil retrieved her pack, taking the view of the den in one last time. She must have taken longer than she thought because she heard Peter enter the laundry room and call to James in concern.

"Um, James, I think you should see this!" She stood there in fascination as she listened closely.

"Fuck! Where'd she go?"

James rushed out of the front door, searching for her; the only way she could see him was because of his hair. Quickly she ran, but he caught her by the hand.

"James, let go!"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Away from here, where you obviously _don't_ want me!" She tried tugging on her arm, and succeeded in toppling them both into the quickly deepening snow.

"You aren't going anywhere!"

That statement made her freeze, and James took advantage of that fact to bring them both upright, starting to pull her back into the den.

She snapped back to reality, tugging back. He tugged harder. "Fuck you James!" She yelled and punched him in what she hoped was the face, then kneed him for good measure.

He released her, and she gave him one last look of scorn before she disapparated.

**

* * *

GN: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Sugar is Sweet and So are Reviews!**

**P.S. The inspiration for Chapter Seven... "I Want To Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles on 'Past Masters Vols. 1-2' (copyright 1988)**

**P.P.S. It's really sad for a writer when she has more favorites and author alerts for this one story than she has reviews. If you favorited or alerted your account to this story, you must have a comment about it, and even if you hate it, you **_**still**_** have a comment. It's not that I don't appreciate the following, I just hope that someone can take a little time out of their busy lives after they finish the chapter to press that blue hyperlink directly underneath the chapter text to tell me what they think. Most of you that follow this story aren't authors, but getting reviews when you're an unsure author is simply amazing. So please, for the sake of the story, review.**


End file.
